Temptation
by pagedancer
Summary: Her body was telling her to shut up and her brain was precariously close to deciding that if he didn't back off in the next few seconds she would damn all and pounce.


Temptation

Disclaimer: I do now own Covert Affairs

(-)(-)(-)

She knew it.

She just knew that his playboy ways would come to bite him in the ass one day. He was so lucky she decided to come to Allen's after all.

When she got there, she saw a tall red-head dragging him from a table full of women to an empty one near the back. She almost shrugged it off but there was something…strange about it.

"Better grab your man, Miss Walker." The barkeeper Mike said.

"Why's that, Mike?" Annie liked Mike. He was retired CIA, and the only one she knew that could make a proper Margarita.

"That girl he's with been known to not take no for an answer. Word on the street is she slips a little something extra in her mark's drinks. Makes `em easy prey to her wiles."

She glanced back at the table and realized what was wrong. He had left his messenger bag (which contained his laptop and at the very least his cane) at the other table. She sighed. "Thanks, Mike. Mind calling a cab for us and for his little friend?"

"For you. I've got an old cop buddy coming for her."

She sent him a smile and (after picking up his bag) made her way to the table. She had to play it right or the woman would escape. "Hey, Auggie. So this is where you've been hiding."

He looked up in her direction and grinned. His unseeing eyes were glossy and there was a pink flush on his face. She could almost believe he was only drunk. "Annie! Thought you weren't coming! Join us! Join us!" She sank down next to him.

"Actually, Baby," The other woman purred. "I want you all to myself tonight." She snaked an arm around him and sent her a vicious sneer. "I'm sure your little friend can find something else to occupy herself with."

Annie raised a brow. "There's enough of you to go around, isn't there Auggie?" She sidled up close and stroked him from cheek to neck. He was slightly feverish and his pulse was racing. Whatever she had given him was already in his blood stream. Auggie leaned in to her touch, "You always smell so good."

Her lips twitched, but she was quickly reminded of the situation. The woman's hand shot out and she dug her nails into her arm. "He's mine. Leave us alone and keep your skanky ass away from him before you get hurt. You do not want to mess with me, bitch."

"Language." Auggie chided.

Annie swallowed the flash of rage. _Okay, that's it._ In a quick move she flipped the woman's arm so it was beneath hers and pinned it there as she rose and leaned across Auggie. "You listen to me, bitch. Without the drugs you slipped into his drink, Auggie wouldn't give you the time of day," She pressed harder when she started to resists.

"Get your hands off me! Who the hell do you think you are?" She grabbed her drink and made to toss it in her face, but Annie knocked it aside with her free hand.

"The bartender has already called the cops to drag you, your cheep nails and that fake boob job to prison. You are going to tell me what you gave him or I swear, I will make your life a living hell. Keeping up with payments on your K Street apartment and your blue Prius will be the least of your worries."

The woman paled, withdrawing from Auggie like she had been burnt. "I-I don't want any trouble."

"Start talking."

An hour later, she was lugging a clingy Auggie into his apartment.

"The drug is a cocktail derived from Rohypnol and other sedatives," She told Joan. "It makes them compliant, susceptible to suggestion and acts as both an inhibitor and muscle relaxant." She pushed Auggie down on the sofa and went to the kitchen. "It also, apparently, works as a mild aphrodisiac. She said that by tomorrow the drug will've worked its way out of his system and he'll probably have little or no recollection of tonight."

"Leave it to Auggie," She could just picture their boss pinching the bridge of her nose, fighting a migraine. "Alright, we have her in custody. Chances are this is an isolated incident of a female rapist, but we'll look into it. You'll have to stay with him tonight. No telling what this cocktail will do to him. We'll have a medical expert look at him when he gets in."

"Will do." She hung up and turned, bumping into his solid body.

"Where'd you go?" He enfolded her in his arms and leaned down to nuzzle his neck. "If I can't hear your pulse racing, you're too far away."

She'd always had a slight _thing_ for him, but she'd never been more aware of him than at that moment. Her pulse wasn't just racing, it was in hyper drive. She shivered as he breathed her in, bit back a helpless whimper when he flicked his tongue to taste her skin.

_Bad Annie! This is Auggie! Your best friend. He doesn't know what he's doing._ His wandering hands, however, told her he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Auggie?" She caught his hands and pulled away. "Behave, okay? While I figure out what to do with you?"

"Oh, I can behave. Let me show you how good I can be." He walked her backwards until her back hit a wall. "You can do whatever you want with me, while I do what I want with you." Then his mouth was on hers. Her eyes nearly crossed. She struggled, knowing exactly where they'd end up if she didn't. Then his hands found their way beneath her blouse. She gasped and he immediately deepened the kiss.

She wretched herself away, as far away as his steel hold would allow. "Auggie," She panted. "We need to stop. Oh!" Her breath hitched when he nipped the skin of her neck. "Y-You'll hate yourself for this in the morning." Her body was telling her to shut up and her brain was precariously close to deciding that if he didn't back off in the next few seconds she would damn all and pounce. _He'll hate you. This will ruin everything._

"Annie," He murmured. "I want you."

_Oh, screw it._ She melted against him and gave into what they both wanted.

(-)(-)(-)

The next morning, Auggie woke to discover both wrists tied to the metal headboard of his bed, decidedly naked, with what was undeniably a female body on top of him.

Horror set in as he registered the familiar grapefruit scent of his best friend and just as terrifying: the complete blank that was the night before.

"Mmmm…"She murmured, snuggling into him.

Her scent mixed with his (probably from the shirt she was wearing). Her voice. Her skin pressed up against him... _Tread carefully, Anderson. Very carefully._

"Annie." He said as calmly as he could, when he felt her stirring. "Please don't take this the wrong way—"

She sat up, just enough to look at him but not all the way. He ignored the way his body protested that little distance. "You…really don't remember?"

He winced at the uncertainty in her tone. This was one of those times seeing her expression would've really helped. "I wish to God I did." She was silent, and he could feel her eyes rove his face.

"What do you remember?" She moved to untie him.

"I was at Allen's. There was a woman with a slight southern accent." The red-head. "Gets fuzzy after that."

"She slipped you a rufie, and intended to do very bad things to you. Out of the goodness of my heart, I took it upon myself to rescue you and protect your virtue."

He raised a brow. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Why'd you think I had to tie you up? You were awfully handsy for someone drugged up on sedatives."

He paled. "D-Did I…Annie, did we?"

"What's with that look?" Fully aware of his distress, Annie decided to have a little fun. "Would you rather have woken up with a stranger? Or are you only this upset because it's me? You don't think of me that way?" She sniffed.

"No, of course I'm glad it's you! Of course I think of you that way."

"You're the one who wouldn't keep your hands off me. You said that you wanted me, Auggie. How can you not remember any of that?"

"You said I was drugged! I didn't know…" He trailed off as he realized her shoulders weren't shaking because she was crying. She was laughing. "You're joking." He said it with all the relief and annoyance he felt.

"Serves you right for picking up women the way most people pick up fruits." She grinned at him, while he scowled at her.

"Drunk, drugged, blind guy and you decide to finish him off with a heart attack."

"If it makes you feel better, we were headed in that direction. Until you passed out." _And my sanity returned_, she added silently. "I thought it was safer to tie you up than risk crossing that line just yet."

He nodded in agreement, a secret seed of hope planted that she wasn't all that unwilling. There was one thing left that worried him. "So, I didn't hurt you? I tend to get a little aggressive when I'm that out of it. You probably have more than a few bruises."

He looked so miserably guilty, she had to smile. "No more than you do. It was kinda like sparring, except…you know…less appropriate for spectators."

That got a laugh out of him, "Well, just so you know, Miss Walker, I'm not in the habit of letting just anyone into my bed," He ignored her derisive snort, "without dinner at least."

"Dinner?"

"Tonight. I'm going to have to insist. I'm already starting to feel…cheap."

"Well, we don't want that." She got off and started picking up her clothes. Grinning at the thought of doing the walk-of-shame with him. "I did protect your virtue after all. Some might say I battled for it."

"And to the victor go the spoils." He grinned.

The End

(-)(-)(-)

Stay tuned for my Mentalist/Covert Affairs crossover.


End file.
